You've Gotten Old
by Perwyn
Summary: Everyone says that best friends drift apart. It's just a fact of life, they say. But who's to say that they can't drift back together again?


_Hey, so this story used to be called Red Light._

_I uploaded it about a year ago but things got in the way and I never got around to finishing the story. Anyway, I really wanted to get back to writing it but I wanted to change a few things, so I decided it would be better to just take it down and re-upload it._

_So, yeah, hope whoever ends up reading this enjoys it_.

* * *

"Dude. I don't give a shit about anything you say, you're coming to this party and that's final!"

"Kenny, I can't. Honestly. We've got an essay to do, remember?" I reply, it's a lame excuse… but it's the only one I have.

"Really?" He replies, "We don't even get that assignment till Monday. Come on dude, live a little."

I can tell he's getting frustrated. But it's not like he has any right to be. He's been trying to convince me to go to this stupid thing all week. How many times do I have to say no before he lets up?

"For the last time Kenny, no," I tell him, putting the metaphorical foot down.

I really don't get what his problem is, I really, really don't. Like, it's not like I don't go to parties. I got to them all the time. I just don't want to go to this one, is that really such a problem? Why can't I have a break every once in a while?

"Kyle, come on dude, what's the big deal?" He replies, whining like a little kid.

"It's Friday and you're parents aren't even in town! It's not like you'll get in trouble for going to a fuckin' party man!" He continues.

I roll my eyes and give out a noticeable sigh, hoping that it conveys how much of an annoyance he's being.

"Kenny, dude, you do remember what happened the last time you said that, right?" I ask.

However, as the words leave my lips, I immediately regret what I just said.

"Really? That's why you don't want to come?" He replies incredulously.

"Ken…" I start.

"No Kyle," he cuts in.

"That was your own fault, not mine. You're the one who had too much to drink and thought it would be a good idea to call his bro and brag about partying while he was stuck at some bullshit math competition," he continued.

"Dude, tha…" I try again, but yet again I'm cut off.

"You can't blame me for your own retardation," he says.

"Kenny," I sigh, "I didn't mean it like that."

"Sure Kyle, then how did you mean it?" He asks, "actually, why even bring it up at all then?" He continues.

Fuck. Obviously I've struck a nerve here, but for the life of me I don't have a single fucking clue why. Kenny really is a fucking enigma.

Shit… there's only one way to fix this… going to this stupid fuckin' party.

Of course, I could just tell him that I'm not gonna go. I mean, that's really what I want to do. But I know for some fucking reason he'll get pissed off at me for not going and he'll give me the cold shoulder for like a week. Since, other than the Fatass, he's my only real friend, that isn't an option I'm willing to take. I'd rather deal with one shitty night than have to deal with an entire week stuck with Eric Cartman for company.

"Fine dude," I sigh, "I'll go to the party."

It's like I can see the smile on his face, and I shudder at the thought of what I've just done. Goodbye to a quiet night of video gaming, hello to a stupid fucking high school party at Bebe's.

I just hope Craig won't be there.

"Awesome dude! I know you'd come around!" he replies excitedly, acting completely oblivious to the fact that he's just guilted me into giving in.

"You won't regret it dude!" He continues, "tonight is gonna be so fuckin' lit!"

"Well, it better be, I'm gonna hold you to that dude," I reply, trying to sound as lighthearted as he does - though I know I just come across as passive aggressive.

"It will be dude, it's at Bebe's after all!" He replies.

Yeah, a party at Bebe's, what fun.

…

I mean, don't get me wrong, I like partying as much as every other guy. But Bebe's parties are something else. Drugs, alcohol, violence, sex… you name it. It all goes on there. Half the people who show up aren't even from South Park. Most are from North Park, and some aren't even in high school. And no matter what, even if the party is supposed to be low-key, they'll always get out of control and her house will be completely and utterly trashed by the end of it.

The weird thing is though, I've never heard her get in trouble for it. It's like her parents don't even care about what happens to their house and let her throw these things. Well, it's either that or Bebe somehow has magical powers and is able to not only clean her house, but repair all the damage that's been done to it in a few short hours.

The last time I went to one of her parties, a guy got thrown through her TV and someone thought it would be fun to try and knock one of her walls down. I was sure she was gonna get in the shit for it, we all were, but low and behold, the house was fine the very next day. It was like the thing had never happened. Her parents had even made a facebook post about how their good and wholesome daughter had cleaned the house for them while they were away.

So, either they know about the parties and don't care about them, or they're both complete and utter idiots… either that, or Bebe can perform magic. Which isn't something I want to think about.

"… Kyle?" I suddenly hear, "dude, you there?"

Shit, I must have zoned out. I've been doing that lately.

"Oh yeah, sorry bout' that dude," I reply, "I was miles away. What did you say?"

He laughs.

"I was just tellin' you that Cartman and I will be around in a few to pick you up."

Great, the Fatass is coming. Like tonight wasn't going to be bad enough.

"Sounds good, I'll see you later dude," I reply, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Yep, bye bitch," Kenny says as he hangs up.

Immediately, I fall face first onto my bed and give out a long, frustrated sigh.

What have I gotten myself into?


End file.
